General Tor
Description Rumoured as being a blood thirsty general without any mercy or remorse whatsoever by his subordinates out of fear from his emotionless stature in killing the Tasen. Deep inside General Tor was a Komato who was eager to end wars swift and decisively to bring every species at war with his race into total annihilation that no family lineage to be spared of. It's that kind of fear and love for his race that made General Tor a leader to be respected, behind it all he desires no recognition to be made a contest out of. General Tor only wants the safety of his race especially Iosa the Komato warrior who he harbors feelings of love for. Everything changed when he fought the human anomaly known as Iji. General Tor was very displeased that she killed his love Iosa and told Iji his side of the story and why this planet must be destroyed. If the Tasen live they would have a chance to fight against the Komato again with their repopulated army. If Iji wants to stop the planet being destroyed, she has to defeat him in one on one combat, an honorable duel. She defeated him in battle in his transformed Komato Eidolon Exoskeleton Mecha suit, looking down upon him with pity in his helpless state. Iji told Tor to stop the planet destroying alpha strike from his fleet of komato warships linking their ships energys together. From interactions with the anomaly Iji she showed him emotions of mercy and compassion, traits his race at the time were currently developing and were unable as war had driven them into emotions of hatred and rage. Tor was the first to be given these human traits and by his honorable word after being defeated told his fleet commander to cancel the alpha strike and report to the fleet that their enemies the Tasen have been defeated and lied that Iji died to help her become happy by continuing to live on with her race undisturbed by the Komato army. General Tor promised one thing to Iji and didn't want to hear anymore of it that her planet was to be doomed if live doesn't heal back to it's natural state for the humans to rebuild. He apologizes out of remorse for bringing the war to planet Origin and to show no hard feelings killed himself by tearing out his central processing core. The Multi-Universe Before landing to planet Origin to defeat The Tasen and their "human allies." General Tor and his Komato Fleet were brought into a vortex that lead them into the Multi-Universe from there they discover more humans who might have hid The Tasen elsewhere, considering them on cohorts with them as their agents in destroying The Komato race. To ensure every human dies for and unaware humans are not helping The Tasen more like trying to hide from them seek their annihilation. To do this he summons other aliens from different realities to be recruited into his galactic allied group called The Invaders as thats what the humans always called them when they land into their planet. He becomes the founder and Leader of The Invaders group recruiting aliens to his side to eliminate the human race threat and his rival alien race The Tasen. Personality While General Tor is feared and respected by his Komato Forces labeled as a brutal destroyer of enemy worlds, he isn't actually what they label him as. Tor is more on the lines into making sure all wars made on the Komato end quickly, he usually doesn't believe there can be a peaceful solution instead helps put out the misery of the innocent lives that are near extiction to be caught in planetary bombardment by his alpha strikes considering it a mercy kill gift from him. General Tor is an honorable warrior who gives his enemies a chance to defeat him in a one on one fight while his men watch from the distance, the honor also extends to a rare form of respect from him to the enemies he hates giving pity to the human that called him and his race to help solve their problems. In the multi-universe that respect is diminishing slowly after seeing how human society has really become after hearing Mother Brains story believing the humans had set the dimensional hole trap to send them somewhere else by cooperation with Tasen race. The Illusive mans group The Humanists with their extreme methods are worsening his view on the human race for every travesty they have committed against his Komato soldiers. General Tor treats his fellow allies as not ones to be used to advance his race unlike the humans but morally for the strive to achieve the peace they have been looking for. Tor does what he thinks is best for his people and its to rid their enemies The Tasen forever by leaving no survivors. The humans of the multi-universe getting in the way of their affairs are becoming part of this plan and for that they shall suffer the same fate as The Tasen that are hiding. General Tor is not one to leave non-humans to suffer in their war should there be enough survivors left to repopulate, he would issue evacuations to his army to bring them to safety aboard his ship where they transport them into the komato colony planets. General Tor is rather remorseful towards his enemies at the very end as he was stalling to relent the Alpha Strike on his Tasen rebel faction that he reflected upon this planet filled with human life also as he feels rather guilty wanting to destroy it completely, however if he does not listen to these orders Komato High Command will kill him because they are afraid of The Komato citizens going against them if they knew their Komato General was soft as they are bloodthristy in vengeance to kill the Tasen wanting to be happy in finally ridding them. General Tor in a battle where The Komato General's honor includes himself to fight an enemy one on one if they deserve it by judging if intentions are pure of goodness inside the heart and not reeking with the dark intentions of evil then he will give that opponent the option to go out at him in a fight without interference from both parties they are grouped in however only one must fight him and if they disobey the rules of his honor code he will not hesitate to alpha strike the planet including himself on it as he would die an honorable warrior than a disgraced one who got cheated out of his fight. Category:The Invaders Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Honorable Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Iji Universe Category:Gun Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Flyers Category:Big Bads Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Pilots Category:Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:General Tor and Iosa Sakera Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Katherine's Alliance Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The Action Crusaders' villains Category:Military Characters Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Affably Evil Category:Token Good Teammate Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Hell Councils